To be a Granger and a Weasley
by TK's Angel
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Ron and Hermione's children would be like, and what their future would be together? Well, here's the answer through the eyes of their youngest child.


What is this you say, another story? Yes! Well, inspiration hit me, on Christmas Day no less! Anyways, hope you enjoy this story and have a merry Christmas and a good new year. 

Dedication: To my sister, who just arrived from Texas, and to Potty for Potter, who posted an excellent fic which I never get tired of reading

Disclaimer: *Takes out papers* I own it all, see? *Notices she is actually holding –toilet- paper* Never mind that then

To be a Granger/Weasley

By: TK's Angel

Life as a child generally isn't easy mind you, especially if you're still 2 years old, and even more so when you're the youngest son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, but hey, I make it work don't I? Mummy spends most of her time working at the Ministry of Magic as head of the department of Wizard Science, and daddy, well he works there too, but in the Muggle Department. My grandma says he went the way grandpa did, and what that means, I have no idea. I'm only two, remember?

When they aren't working they're usually here, taking care of my older sister Emily and me. She's all right, like me she inherited the famous Weasley crimson colored locks, much to my mum's joy and dad's pride. Sometimes I really can't understand what it is about red hair that just screams Weasley! But I'm not complaining, gets me all the more attention. My aunt Ginny loves coming over to squeeze my bubbly cheeks, did I mention baby fat is also a common trait in Granger children as well? Or so my mum keeps saying; she goes on and on about how we got the best from both of them. I've also heard Uncle Harry rambling about us being bookworms when we grow up or something like that.

"Mummy what's a bookworm?" That's Emily, she's only 3 years older than me, but I suppose she knows just as little as I do about it. My mind was swarmed with thoughts of little squiggly worms that lived in villages made out of books; apparently that wasn't the right assumption.

"Oh sweetheart, it's just a term that people use for people who like to read a lot. You see, your mummy here is a perfect example" My explanation was better, but none the less his statement caused mummy to throw a cushion at daddy and an eruption of laughter from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. "But don't worry Emmy, it's all right to be a bookworm, as a matter of fact, it's very good. Someday I'd love to see you be just like your mother" Mummy smiled at this. "As long as your little brother Michael here follows the Quidditch tradition" He conveniently added.

"And what makes you think that Emily can't be the Quidditch star?" That was her all right; I knew how much my mum loved to defend causes, my uncles all say she hasn't changed a bit.

Daddy made faces at her; another thing everyone kept saying had not changed about him either. "Well, I wouldn't mind if they both followed their old man's lead and became members on the Gryffindor house team"

I happened to think that he was rather wrong and seemingly so did my sister. I liked seeing daddy race through the wind on his broomstick, but I could tell Emily liked it far more. And besides, if I had a choice, I suppose I would pick mummy reading me a nice story about that mister, what's his name? Oh, yeah, Dumbledore. His stories about his defeat of Grindelwald are excellent! Emily would just fall asleep through this. Mummy laughs when she sees me fighting slumber just to listen to her, but she has no idea of how much I really love it. I know my parents wouldn't really mind which one of us came out like which one of them, but I reckon they still have fun guessing and joking about it.

I took advantage of the tiny diversion and my chubby little hands made their way to a massive plate of Chocoballs that were in the table in front of me, but just as my hands reached the very top of one of the chocolaty delights my sister jumped in "No Mikey, you can't have those they make your teeth all yucky!" But I like candy and I want candy now! "Look mum, he's doing it again. Last time he ate the Pepper Imps his mouth was smoking for hours" I giggled, that was a good one. Mummy thought I had eaten a chimney.

"What about the time he had those immense Sherbet Balls?" Uncle Harry picked me up and put me on his lap "You had so many that we almost had to pick you off the roof" Knowing no other way to respond I shook my fingers up at him "No, Unkel Hawwy. Candy!" Sometimes it was too difficult to try and talk to them. 

Aunt Ginny smiled and looked down at her fat belly. I don't know what's wrong with her, I remember she was all nice and skinny before, and now she's gone all fat. But not pudgy fat, no, now her tummy is sticking out like there was a completely round quaffle in there. I know there can't be one, why would she swallow a whole quaffle? I pointed to her swollen belly "Kwaffle?" She laughed wholeheartedly "No Mikey, not a quaffle, it's a baby. I'm going to have a little baby; soon you're going to have a new little cousin to play with" My eyes widened like saucers, she swallowed a baby?!  I felt my eyes watering and my lips trembling, mummy had to rush over to hold me.

"Boo" I loved her little nickname for me "Honey what's wrong? She's just going to have a baby, there's nothing wrong with her. Babies live in the mummy's stomach for a little while" I sobbed a bit more quietly after that, if mummy said it was true, then I should believe her. I reached out to my aunt in a sort of apologetic way, and she found that extremely adoring I suppose because she was smiling and tears were forming in her eyes.

"The only bad things about having a baby are those bloody hormones and the mood swings. Crying, laughing and screaming all at once; isn't that just awful Harry? A nine month long hell"

"Ron don't curse in front of the children" Daddy wasn't putting a hex or a curse on any of us so what was mummy talking about? Emily understood far more than I did, and playfully held a finger up at him "Now see what kind of example you are setting for our children with that language?" Aunt Ginny just held me tighter and she made way so daddy could pull mummy towards him and give her a kiss. Some people just can't understand why they are that way, usually fighting and cuddling all at once. Uncle Percy tried to put it into words but Uncle George merely shoved him off saying 'that's just the way Ron and Herm are'. 

"Daddy, what are hormones and mood swings?" Emily never gets tired of asking silly questions does she? Obviously those hormones and mood thingies are the tight shoes she's wearing; well I'd be screaming and crying too if I were her. Honestly, the things she comes up with sometimes. "Are they the ones making her so fat and angry" Mummy got all red in the cheeks from Emily's comment, it was a mean thing to say, I could tell by the way Harry started telling Aunt Ginny it was mindless. I didn't know what was going on and I just did what mummy does to me when I'm feeling bad and I hugged her tightly, I also knew about my sister's gift of being blunt..

"Aunt Ginny" I pointed to her "Pretty, baby!" One of these days I'm going to have to learn how to say the full sentences, but never mind that, it worked. Everyone laughed and mummy stopped looking flushed and joined in with us. I wiggled out of her arms and began to work my way to the Chocoballs. They will be mine, I know it! "Hold on just one second" I was once again lifted off the ground, this time by daddy. "Noooo!!!" I kicked furiously, but gave up just as fast. I made my move a bit too soon; I'll have to get them later.

Uncle Harry stood up next to aunt Ginny and motioned for her to move "It's getting late, and besides, the Cannons begin practicing bright and early tomorrow. I don't want to be late for my first day as their seeker" He was always playing Quidditch, but now he wears those orange robes instead of those navy blue ones from Puddlemere United.

"That's the spirit Harry; show those Cannons what you got!" Daddy has been a fan of them for as long as I can remember. And there an awesome team too, not that I know of many, but still. "It's a shame I didn't go for Quidditch, between you and I we would have made the best ruddy team in the league!"

"In the dream league probably" Mummy always teased daddy "Besides, what would I do without seeing your face at work?"

"She's got you there"

Daddy had an awfully goofy face "I know, love is stronger than Quidditch, but I'm telling you, this house would be full with championship and world cups by now"

My aunt was already making her way out the door; my guess was that the chimney just wasn't safe enough "Let's leave Ron to his own delusions dear" He sighed in response and mummy nudged daddy in the ribs. I heard her say something else about things that are never going to happen and then she left, mummy led them out the door. I loved all my aunt and uncles, and believe me, there were plenty to go around. That was the best thing about being a Granger and a Weasley; you get the best families in the world. There was never a dull moment, especially at the burrow where we all got together.

Daddy finally let go of me and I was once again free to scavenge for my treasure while he helped clear the coffee table. Emily was also out of the way. This was my chance, I was getting closer and suddenly a flash of orange and grey fur leaped by me and sat in front of my candy. "Cwukshianks!" I went to him and tried to move him, it was useless since he was too big for me. He was old and there wasn't much of the orange left in him but geez, could that cat jump! "Bad kitty!"

"I don't think kitty is the right word" Daddy was very amused by his antics; well I wasn't "Move him!" I kept on insisting. "Well son, sorry, can't do that. Old Crookshanks here knows better than to let you have any of that. All right, why don't you just go and play with some of your toy wands or snitches?" I wasn't interested in toys at the moment "I wonder" I drew my attention to him "If I was ever as candy obsessed as you were when I was a child" I twisted my face in a confused expression "Who am I kidding, I was probably worse" And yet, here he was not letting me have it. Going to mummy wasn't a good idea either; she was raised by denterists, densisists, er…. Muggle tooth people! So anyway, she was very strict about that sort of thing.

"I'm going to put the kids to bed Ron. Emmy take your little brother upstairs for me, I'll be there in just a moment" Emily came over to me and grabbed my hand, it was time to go to bed "I know we usually don't use magic with the kids here" This was true, she often said it would teach us responsibility "But just finish off here quickly. I'm a bit tired" She winked at him, something which I only knew would mean their door would be locked tonight. Perfect, the stairs weren't too long, and I could make my final grab for the sweets.

"Good night daddy" He kneeled to kiss us both on the cheek and I followed my sister's lead up the steps. I took a small glance to the left and I saw that daddy was levitating the Chocoballs plate to the kitchen. He seldom used magic, but when he did around us I'd usually hear this real funny one, as I walked I tried to imitate my father "_Wingar Deeum Levosa! It hadn't worked to bring it back and I would have to do it the hard way later. Mummy laughed, she commented on how I would never forget that spell as long as I lived either. Emily shrugged, waved one last time to daddy, and resumed guiding me to my room._

Mummy came after us a little while later, she had already laid out my pyjamas for me on the bed so I was dressed up. "Did you both brush your teeth?" That was one of the many things she never forgot to ask you, didn't I tell you my grandparents are tooth people? Emily and I both went to lavatory to finish what we had been asked. She finished first, she always did, and you would almost think she enjoys it. "Mummy tuck me in!" I stayed, toothbrush still moving lazily up and down my mouth. After I finished I went over to my own bed, I had gotten it recently; daddy had said that it was time that I had a big boy bed of my own. Well, big boys have to be really tall, or so I would assume since I have to get up on a stool to reach it. "Mummy!!" I yelled, the faster she came over the sooner I'd be down in the kitchen.

I received a double treat, both mummy and daddy came to wish me a good night. "All right champ" That was daddy, I also loved his nicknames "Let's go to bed now" He covered me with my favourite blanket, a large fluffy one with the Cannons logo on it. My sister's room, very much like my own, was also filled with Quidditch decorations. Mummy also got her touch in it, because there were large shelves filled with books all over the walls. I remember Uncle Fred had given us a Viktor Krum action figure once, daddy went mad for some reason; it was the only thing I had ever seen him hate about Quidditch. It's funny, I never really did see that poor old toy again. "Sleep well, and don't let the bed pixies bite" 

I turned my head immediately, mummy was surprised "Little guy must have been so exhausted, he fell right asleep. Come on love, he needs his rest" I turned back after they closed the door. I decided to wait a bit longer, until I heard their door close too. They must have been in a hurry, but that doesn't matter. I carefully stepped down my stool and tiptoed to the door. Thankfully the knob wasn't as high up as the bed and I simply had to lift myself up a bit to get a hold of it. I continued my pace all the way downwards on the steps. I was in the living room, only a few feet away from the kitchen. I got a bit more excited and without realizing I had begun to run.

It had been a bad idea, I slightly lost my balance and was forced to steady myself with the leg of one of the high tables; I had picked the worst choice: the wizard chess table. It was skinny and fragile. Of course, gravity has a way of spoiling the best things for you and all the pieces fell down to the floor. The white king gave me a nasty look as I had woken him up very abruptly. "Sowwy" I muttered as he and the others picked themselves up. 

Mummy and daddy were already coming down, so I made a quick choice and dashed to the kitchen. There it was!! Mine for the taking "You're very stubborn, did you know that Michael?" Mummy had caught me and grabbed me; she handed me over to daddy who looked over to her "I'd say he's determined. I wonder where he gets it from. His mother perhaps?" Daddy scowled jokingly "We've got another small marauder on our hands" If that meant candy lover, then I was guilty as charged. I heard a small pop and the candy was gone "Mikey, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow ok?" I sighed and cuddled up closer to daddy. Being a merryauder is terribly fatiguing. I closed my eyes, tomorrow was a whole new day to start my hunt.

"Have you ever given thought to the possibility of us having another little troublemaker in the Weasley family?"

"Or another little genius in the Granger one maybe?"

"Possibly"

                                                                       **THE END**

That was it. Hope you enjoyed it cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. Mikey would really appreciate any reviews coming his way. Kid has a mind of his own I tell you!

TK's Angel and "Mikey"


End file.
